Putrefying Validity
by DestinyHikari
Summary: Messages in her home, her school, her life. Messages from some one; some one near. But who? She tries to ignore the calls of the stranger.. But how? How can you ignore somebody right in front of you?
1. Prologue

Prologue:

The Raven

In "The Raven" by Edgar Allen Poe, the poet describes never-ending devotion. The narrator experiences a wicked disagreement between desiring to forget and desiring to remember. It appears he finds peace on directing his focus on loss of his love, Lenore.

Every time the raven says, "Nevermore," the narrator takes it as the raven saying "Only stock and store." Still, he continues to ask questions knowing that the answer will be "Nevermore." His questions are critical towards himself and continue to inflame his feelings of loss.

Edgar Allen Poe doesn't make it clear it clear if the raven knows what's going on or if it really intends to find a reaction of the unnamed narrator.

In the beginning, the narrator is weak but soon becomes stricken with grief before going into rage and then finally insane.

In a way, don't we all have a raven replying "Nevermore" to all our questions? Don't we all argue with remembering and forgetting our Lenore? Which is better to choose: To forget or to remember? When we ask our Raven which to choose they never give us any answer; like they are forcing to choose upon ourselves. Sometimes, it's a wonder if they even really know an answer or if they want to drive us crazy.

"Startled at the stillness broken by reply so aptly spoken, 'Doubtless,' said I, 'what it utters is its only stock and store, caught from some unhappy master whom merciful Disaster"

—"The Raven"

Edgar Allen Poe


	2. Division One, Ch 1: Stricken

**Genres: Angst/Romance/****Tragedy/Humor**

**Disclaimer: All the characters belong to Square Enix.**

* * *

Division One

Chapter 1

Stricken

I winced at the heat of light and turned over. Through lethargic eyes and the inadequately lit of the room I struggled to awaken. I felt like I was still asleep yet awake. Maybe I was dreaming? I peered through skewed eyelids and tried to find something familiar. Soon the solid mist cleared and I could see the spotless silver crack between my magnolia white curtains too thin for my tired eyes.

I gave up and closed my eyes.

It had to be really early in the morning to make me feel so drowsy. That or it may have taken me a long time to finally gain my forty winks. What had I been doing yesterday? Let's see… I hung out with Selphie Leonhart, I didn't get to see Naminé Dincht because she was busy, and so was everybody else. Basically I'd spent all yesterday reading and writing. What a _great_ day that was. What was that day anyway? Sunday I believe. Well if that was Sunday… Wouldn't today be a school day? The dreaded Monday?

I shot up and searched around the room. Surprise, surprise, it was **my** room.

The cream walls looked familiar, as did the ivory white door leading into my walk-in closet. I transferred my eyes from the door and to the ledge beneath my window. That was my favorite spot of my whole room. Sometimes I'd sit on the ledge and just stare out into the midnight sky.

From there I went to the wheat nightstands at the sides of my queen-sized bed. On the top of one nightstand was a lamp and on the other were a digital alarm clock and a telephone. Following that was my oak computer desk and black adjustable office chair. I stared at the flat screen monitor on top of the desk and the piles of paper over it. Beneath the desk were the PC and printer. I moved back up to the mess on my desk. I'd have to clean that up when I got up. That's when I noticed the light shining from the corner of my computer. I must have left the system on. My parents would have definitely not appreciated that. I pulled down my cherry blossom pink and white sheets. Hauling my bare feet over the bed I yawn and stretch my arms over my head. I felt the cold pale taupe floor beneath me and shot my head up. I stared at my wheat dresser. On the small shelves framing the mirror are my cosmetics and books. The surface of the credenza only had some of my lotions on top of it. I gazed at my image in the mirror. My red hair was tangled and some strands were even glued to the side of my face. My eyes had dirt all around them and possibly some dried tears. I knew that people looked bad in the morning but this was ridiculous. It was hard to believe the girl in the mirror was me, Kairi.

Then I remembered I had left my computer on. I moved over to my study and pulled out the chair. I pressed the button close to the light and took a seat. I was surprised when I saw a pop-up of a new conversation that had never been there when I was online. I clicked the pop-up opening the chat screen. I cocked an eyebrow when I saw that the contact was an unknown acquaintance. I averted my eyes to the message they had sent.

Message sent on 07/09/08 at 3:17:  
Tick Tock… Tick Tock... Tick Tock… Tick Tock… Tick Tock…

• →° • °← •

I pushed my arms through the arm holes of my white short sleeved blouse. The uniforms at Twilight High were pretty simple; a white short or long sleeved blouse, a cerulean blue, cornflower blue and white plaid upper thigh length skirt and tie, any length navy blue socks, and whatever shoes you liked. That was the girls uniform while the guys were basically the same. The only real difference was the guys wore pants instead of skirts. How weird would it have been to see Riku in a miniskirt?

I quickly brushed that thought out of my mind and bent down, in search of my black moccasins. I smiled when I spotted them by my wardrobe. I crawled over, picked them up, and fussed to put them on.

Ah Monday, the down fall of my week. I couldn't help but pray that summer vacation come early.

I picked up my sandy taupe book bag and lugged the dark brown straps over my shoulder and let out a breath. The day had better go by fast because I had a lot of figuring out to do when I got home. Like first of all, what was with the weird message?

"What's with your face?"

I tilted my head back and frowned at Reno's smug face. His bright red hair shifted as he turned his head away.

"Nothing's wrong with my face?" I asked,

Reno huffed and brought a hand over to his black goggles on his forehead, "Do you really want me to answer that?"

I frowned and reached for his long tied up red hair. "Can't you just be serious for once?" I asked pulling his ponytail.

Reno flinched and pulled his head away from me, "Come on Kai, you know I was just playing." He stuck out his tongue and bent down to pick up his black book bag. "Rents are gone so I'm gonna catch a ride with a couple friends, got it?"

I rolled my eyes, "I don't see why they still want us to walk together."

Reno laughed once, "Yeah well, they're just looking out for you Kai-Kai."

"Don't call me that," I groaned.

"What? Kai-Kai? I thought you loved that name Kai-Kai," Reno smirked. He pinched my cheek. "You know you love that name Kai-Kai."

I swatted his hand away and crossed my arms.

"Man Kai," Reno muttered. "You've become such a drag ever since—"

"You've got some people to see right?"

Reno rolled his eyes and walked out of the room.

Sometimes, it was hard to look at him because he resembled somebody close to me; somebody close to us.

• →° • °← •

September in Twilight Town was warm. With the summer slowly vanishing and the winter chills creeping closer, I could tell fall was on its way. I took a deep breath of the air around me. I tried to separate the late summer scents from the industrial smells. Twilight Town wasn't full of factories but still, the industrial unit odor wasn't so easy to lose.

"Kairi!"

I twirled around and smiled at the Twilight High uniform coming my way. The ends of highlighted brown hair were turned up and the office green eyes brightened as Selphie's strides shortened into a quick walk.

"Hi Selphie," I greeted her with a small wave.

"Hi Kairi," Selphie grinned. "Why didn't you come over this morning?"

"Oh, I was going to but the demon child kind of held me up," I lied. "I thought that you had already left home." Truth be told, I'd **hoped** Selphie had already left for school. Selphie was one of my closest friends but today, I just had to be alone. Although, I'd never tell her that; I was hoping she'd get that sentiment.

Instead, she laughed. "When's your mom going to kick him out?"

"Who knows," I grinned. "Hopefully soon."

Selphie nodded, "Hey Kairi, I was thinking… Why don't you and Naminé come over this weekend?"

"I don't know Selphie…" I muttered.

"Aw, come on," Selphie whined. "It'll be fun. I promise."

Sighing, I nodded, "Sure, fine. It's not like I've got anything better to do."

"Yay," The brunette cheered. I raised a corner of my mouth.

"Oh this will be great!" Selphie applauded. I rolled my eyes and walked faster as she continued.

"We'll talk and gossip, maybe play truth or dare…"

• →° • °← •

"Kairi."

I sighed and took a breath. The scent of vanilla brushed past my nose.

"Naminé," I said turning. I was right. Dressed in the uniform, knee high socks, and black

Mary-Janes was pale grey blue eyed, corn yellow haired Naminé.

"How was your weekend?" The petite tenth grader asked.

"It was okay," I said. "How was yours?"

"It was fine," Naminé said quietly. "Sorry I wasn't able to see you. I was busy—"

"Drawing?"

Naminé's eyes broadened, I grinned, and she smiled. "Yes, drawing."

"No problem," I said. I pulled out a notebook from my locker, "But I think you owe me."

"How?"

"Well, I didn't call you more than five times like Selphie probably did."

Namine chuckled, "Right. So, what would you like? Study notes?"

"Well…" I said, stretching the word. "Maybe – just maybe – if Selphie comes around and asks you to sleepover, can you say no so then I don't have to go either?"

Naminé chuckled again, "A sleepover would be good for us all. We all seem to be in our own worlds lately."

I laughed now, "Oh no Naminé, _you're_ in your _own_ world."

"I suppose," Naminé nodded. "But you're not so open either."

I shut my locker and played with the lock. This was an awkward moment for sure. I didn't want to talk about the message or my own issues. It wasn't like there was anything wrong with me, I was just side tracked.

I looked up from my lock and into the crowded hallway. So many faces, many I didn't know. I searched the faces for looks, to see if maybe somebody was looking around thinking the same thing.

Just my luck, I caught somebody's glance. Out of all the some bodies in this room, I just had to catch the glance of a nobody; Olette Leonhart to be exact on the nobody. Olette's sepia brown hair lay against her shoulder. Her peach skin tightened and firm lined lips pursed at my sight. Her big Islamic green eyes pierced holes into my skin. I shivered but held my glance. She crossed her arms and I caught a glimpse at her beaded cyan blue bracelet. My eyes went from her wrist to the necklace, the emblem lying between her collar bones.

"Why can't you two get along?"

I shrugged and looked at Naminé, "You know what she did to me, Naminé." I turned back to Olette. She looked at me once and then turned her back on me and left. I rolled my eyes and turned to Naminé. "I'm never going to forgive her."

• →° • °← •

Class was a serious bore. Of course I had to pay attention and follow rules, so I did. What else was I supposed to do?

The bell interrupted my thoughts. I gazed around the room as other students arose from their gray desks and chair and left the classroom. I gathered my supplies and stood.

"Wanna walk to lunch together?"

I blushed at the sound of Sora's voice. Sora, my boyfriend. I shiver went down my spine and I shook my head slightly. There wasn't anything wrong with Sora or me, it's just, sometimes I felt out of place with him.

I could spot Sora's light brown spikes from the corner of my eye. I smiled. Sora's hair was always so out of place and eccentric yet it suited him perfectly.

"Sure," I said. I pushed my materials into my book bag and fully turned to my brunette.

Sora's sky blue eyes were the first thing I noticed on his tan face. I stared into each blue circle till I reached the center. His eyes were amazing, just amazing.

"Uh... Kairi?"

"Huh?" I muttered.

"Do you have to use the bathroom or something?"

I lifted an eyebrow and blushed. "No! Of course not!" I said shaking my head quickly. "What on earth would give you that idea?"

"Well," Sora mumbled. "You look like you have to go."

I glared at him and lifted my hand, "I swear I don't have to go. And even if I did... Why on earth would I tell you?"

Sora chuckled, "Because I'm your boyfriend."

I blushed and hung my bag over my shoulder, "Uh... Race you to the cafe!"

"Excuse me?" Sora's perplexed face asked.

I giggled, "Ready, set... Go!" I dashed out of the classroom at top speed, leaving Sora behind to attempt to catch up.

* * *

**_Author's Note:_**

**_There, the first chapter. I know it's really short but I promise the next chapters will be MUCH longer. I hope you enjoyed it enough to review...  
... Bye for now :D!_**


End file.
